harry_potterfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hogwarts
Hogwarts Hogwarts ist eine der bedeutendsten Zauberschulen der Welt und befindet sich irgendwo in Schottland. An dieser Schule, die zu den bekanntesten ihrer Art zählt, werden magisch begabte Schülerinnen und Schüler zu Zauberern und Hexen ausgebildet und auf ihre spätere magische Berufslaufbahn vorbereitet. Alle Kinder, bei denen sich bis zum Alter von elf Jahren Zauberkräfte gezeigt haben, bekommen eine Einladung zum Schuleintritt. Sie können dann zum nächsten 1. September mit ihrer speziellen magischen Ausbildung dort beginnen. Anders als in einigen anderen Zauberschulen werden auch magisch begabte Kinder aus Muggelfamilien zum Besuch von Hogwarts aufgefordert. Da in diesen Fällen die ganze Familie zuerst in viel Neues eingeweiht werden muss, wird ihnen das Schreiben persönlich überbracht. Das Einzugsgebiet der Schule umfasst die Länder Großbritannien und Irland. In anderen Ländern gibt es weitere Zauberschulen. Die berühmtesten in Europa sind Beauxbatons, eine Zauberschule in Südfrankreich, sowie die wahrscheinlich im Norden Russlands gelegene Schule Durmstrang. Die Internatsschule Hogwarts wurde vor etwa eintausend Jahren von vier berühmten Hexen und Zauberern gegründet: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Salazar Slytherin und Rowena Ravenclaw. Jeder der vier Schulgründer erzog bestimmte Schüler am liebsten: * Gryffindor die besonders mutigen, * Ravenclaw die besonders klugen, * Hufflepuff die besonders fleißigen und loyalen und * Slytherin die listigen, die stolz auf ihre Zaubererabstammung waren. Die vier sog. "Häuser" in denen die Schülerinnen und Schüler leben, sind nach den Schulgründern benannt und halten die von ihnen besonders geschätzten Werte auch heute noch hoch. Schulwappen Das Schulwappen von Hogwarts stellt dieses auch dar. Ein Löwe, ein Adler, ein Dachs und eine Schlange schließen einen Kreis um den Buchstaben H'''. Darunter findet man eine gezeichnte Pergamentrolle auf der das Schulmotte steht. Das Motto von Hogwarts ist "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus". Übersetzt bedeutet dieser Satz: "Kitzle nie einen schlafenden Drachen". Joanne K. Rowling sagte, dass sie ein praktisches Motto für ihre Schule wollte, kein so hochtrabendes wie "Greif nach den Sternen" oder ähnliches. Das Schulgelände Das Schulgebäude von '''Hogwarts ist ein prächtiges altes Schloß. Es liegt direkt an einem großen See in der Nähe des Zaubererdorfes Hogsmeade. Jedes der schon erwähnten Häuser mit Schlafsälen für die Schülerschaft hat einen Gemeinschaftsraum. Für den Unterricht gibt es Klassenräume in den sieben Stockwerken des Schloßes, in den unterirdischen Gewölbekellern und in den Schloßtürmen. In einem dieser Türme befindet sich die Eulerei. Auf dem höchsten der Türme, dem sog. Astronomieturm, studieren die Schüler nachts die Position der Sterne. In der Großen Halle kommen alle zu den Mahlzeiten und Schulfesten zusammen. Selbstverständlich gibt es auch eine reichhaltige Schulbibliothek mit Zauberbüchern. Außerdem gibt es in der Internatsschule einen Krankenflügel. Die Treppen innerhalb des Gebäudes ändern ständig ihre Richtung. Die Zugänge werden teilweise von sprechenden Portraits bewacht, die nur auf ein bestimmtes Passwort hin den Weg freigeben. Das ganze Schulgelände steckt voller Geheimnisse. So kennen nur wenige die von der Schule und dem Schulgelände ausgehenden Geheimgänge und die Kammer des Schreckens (im Original: Chamber of Secrets), die tief unter der Schule verborgen ist. Selbst nach Jahrzehnten dort entdeckt der Schulleiter Albus Dumbledore noch einen ihm bisher unbekannten Raum mit einer riesigen Nachttopfsammlung: Dies ist der Raum der Wünsche (im Original: Room of Requirements), der für jeden genau das enthält, was er braucht und der Schulleiter hatte damals gerade eine sehr volle Blase. Zur Schule gehören Ländereien, Gewächshäuser für magische Pflanzen und ein Quidditchfeld mit Zuschauertribünen. Ebenfalls Teil des Schulgeländes von Hogwarts ist der Verbotene Wald. Um nicht von Menschen ohne magische Kräfte entdeckt zu werden, ist Hogwarts durch Anti-Muggel-Zauber geschützt. Muggel sehen statt des Schlossgebäudes nur eine einsturzgefährdete Ruine mit einem Schild Betreten verboten!. Auch elektrische Geräte funktionieren in und um Hogwarts nicht, weil dort eine zu starke magische Energie herrscht. Um sich gegen magische Eindringlinge und Übergriffe abzusichern, gibt es aber auch Zauber, die auf dem Gelände der Schule nicht ausgeführt werden können, wie z.B. das Apparieren und Disapparieren. Der Schulleiter von Hogwarts wird von seiner Stellvertreterin unterstützt. Das Lehrerkollegium besteht normalerweise aus vierzehn Fachlehrern. In der Bibliothek arbeitet eine Bibliothekarin, für die medizinische Versorgung der Schule sorgt eine Heilerin, die Knochenbrüche und magische Verletzungen und dergleichen heilt. Ein Hausmeister ist für die Wartung des Schlossgebäudes verantwortlich. Ein Wildhüter kümmert sich um die Ländereien und den Wald. Die Hausarbeiten werden von einer großen Schar Hauselfen geleistet. Ebenfalls zu den ständigen Bewohnern des Hauses zählen etwa zwei Dutzend Geister und ein Poltergeist. Die Häuser Jeder Schulanfänger wird von dem Sprechenden Hut (im Original: Sorting Hat) für eines der vier Häuser bestimmt und lebt dort während all seiner Schuljahre. Der verzauberte Hut trägt das Wissen der Gründer in sich und hat die lange Geschichte von Hogwarts erlebt. Deshalb erkennt er die Charakterzüge von allen, die ihn aufsetzen, und weiß, ob sie in das Haus Gryffindor, in das Haus Hufflepuff, in das Haus Ravenclaw oder in das Haus Slytherin passen. Die Häuser stellen einen familiären Rückhalt dar: Jeder Schüler fühlt sich zu "seinem" Haus zugehörig und verbringt viel Zeit dort. Er isst am jeweiligen Tisch seines Hauses in der Großen Halle. Der Unterricht wird teilweise in gemeinsamen Klassen aus zwei, später auch vier Häusern gehalten. Jedes Haus hat ein eigenes Wappen, eigene Farben, einen eigenen Hausgeist und einen eigenen Hauslehrer oder eine eigene Hauslehrerin. Die Lehrer eines Hauses gehörten wie auch die Hausgeister während ihrer eigenen Schulzeit schon zu "ihrem" Haus. Zwischen den Häusern herrscht ein Wettbewerb: Für richtige Antworten im Unterricht bekommen die Schüler Punkte für ihr Haus. Ebenso wird von manchen Lehrern pro-soziales Verhalten mit Punkten belohnt. Für schlechtes Betragen und anstelle von (oder zusätzlich zu) Strafarbeiten werden Punkte abgezogen. Jedes Haus hat eine eigene Quidditch-Mannschaft, die um den jährlichen Turniersieg spielt.Die Spielpunkte der Hausmannschaften werden ebenfalls zu den Hauspunkten gerechnet. Das Haus, das am Ende des Schuljahres die meisten Punkte hat, erhält den Hauspokal. Schuluniform Die im Film gezeigten Schuluniformen, die auch angeblich im Buch vorkommen, werden in vier Abschnitte aufgeteilt Gryffindor: Schwarze Umhänge und Mäntel mit dem Hauswappen auf die Brust darauf gestickt, rot-gold-gestreifte Krawatten und Schäle Ravenclaw: Schwarze Umhänge und Mäntel mit dem Hauswappen auf die Brust darauf gestickt, blau-bronz-gestreifte Krawatten und Schäle Slytherin: Schwarze Umhänge und Mäntel mit dem Hauswappen auf die Brust darauf gestickt, grün-silber-gestreifte Krawatten und Schäle Hufflepuff:Schwarze Umhänge und Mäntel mit dem Hauswappen auf die Brust darauf gestickt, gelb-schwarz-gestreifte Krawatten und Schäle Gegenwärtig in Hogwarts Beschäftigte * Schulleiter: Prof. Albus Dumbledore * Stellvertretende Schulleiterin und Lehrerin für Verwandlung: Professor McGonagall * Lehrer für Zaubertränke: Professor Snape * Lehrer für Wahrsagen: zunächst Sibyll Trelawney, seit ihrer Suspendierung durch das Zaubereiministerium der Zentaur Firenze * Lehrer für Zauberkunst: Professor Flitwick * Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei: Professor Binns (Geist) * Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste: Seit Schuljahrsende vakant. Weil die bisherigen Fachlehrer in den Vorjahren alle nach einem Schuljahr durch Tod, Krankheit oder Entlassung ausschieden, ist dieser Posten immer schwerer zu besetzen. * Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde: Professor Sprout * Lehrerin für Arithmantik: Professor Vektor * Lehrerin für Astronomie: Professor Sinistra * Lehrerin für Alte Runen: Batsheda Babbling * Quidditchschiedsrichterin und Lehrerin für Besenflugstunden: Rolanda Hooch *'Wildhüter' und Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: Rubeus Hagrid * Die Lehrkraft im Fach Muggelkunde ist nicht namentlich bekannt. * Bibliothekarin der Schulbibliothek: Irma Pince * Heilerin der Schule: Poppy Pomfrey * Hausmeister: Argus Filch * Bekannte Hauselfen: Dobby, Winky Verbotener Wald Der Verbotene Wald ist - wie der Name sagt - für alle Hogwarts-Schüler tabu. Es wimmelt dort von nicht ungefährlichen magischen Wesen. Außer relativ harmlosen Geschöpfen wie Einhörner und Zentauren hausen dort beispielsweise auch menschenfressende Riesenspinnen und Werwölfe. Informationen aus HP VI * Veränderungen im Lehrerkollegium zu Beginn des Schuljahrs 1996/97: ** Severus Snape bekommt die Stelle des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, für die er sich sechzehn Jahre lang vergeblich beworben hat. ** Der frühere Lehrer für das Fach Zaubertränke, Horace Slughorn, kehrt aus dem Ruhestand zurück und unterrichtet wieder dieses Fach. ** Im Fach Wahrsagen teilen Firenze und seine Vorgängerin Sibyll Trelawney jetzt klassenweise die Unterrichtsstunden unter einander auf. * Dumbledores Tod und die Folgen ** Am Ende des Schuljahs wird Albus Dumbledore von Severus Snape getötet. Als erster Schulleiter wird er auf dem Schulgelände beerdigt. Weite Teile der Schülerschaft und der magischen Gemeinschaft, die im See von Hogwarts lebenden Wassermenschen und die Zentauren aus dem Verbotenen Wald verabschieden sich und geben ihm das letzte Geleit. ** Das Schuljahr wird wegen Dumbledores Ermordung vorzeitig abgebrochen. Die Abschlussprüfungen werden verschoben. ** Nach dem Tod Dumbledores übernimmt seine Stellvertreterin Minerva McGonagall das Amt der Schulleiterin für die knappe Woche bis zur vorgezogenen Sommerpause. ** Provisorischer Hauslehrer des Hauses Slytherin wird während dieser Zeit Horace Slughorn. ** Die Schülerinnen und Schüler, die von ihren panischen Eltern nicht bereits vor der Beerdigung abgeholt worden sind, verlassen die Schule anschließend um nach Hause zurückzukehren . ** Ob Hogwarts nach den Sommerferien wieder geöffnet wird oder aus Sicherheitsgründen zumindest vorerst geschlossen bleibt, ist noch offen. Die Entscheidung trifft das Zaubereiministerium zusammen mit den Schulräten. Kategorie:Handlungsort